He Will Be Her Soldier
by ScarHeadRavenclaw
Summary: "So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers. Expecially with one certain Avenger...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers.

**Rating: **T for safety

**Disclamer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the Avengers

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my new story! I really like this pairing and there needs to be more of it! So, here I am, standing/ sitting on the other side of the screen.

I really hope you all really like this story! I try my hardest with all my storys and I love the Avengers oh so much :) Have a wonderful day everyone! Feel free to check out anymore stories my me :) ~S.H.R.

* * *

Hermione licked her finger and flipped the next page in her potions book. She added bloomslang skin into her cauldron and stirred clockwise.

She was brewing a Polyjuice potion for the Ministry. They wanted her to recreate the Polyjuice potion but make it longer than its usual one hour limit time.

She added three chopped leeches and stirred. Hermione wished that Harry and Ron were here to distract her from her work for once. She wasn't a fan on brewing potions that took months to prepare. She much rather brew a cure for boils.

As she stirred, a loud knock was heard on the front door. Hermione sighed and wiped her hands on her Muggle jeans. She then turned off the burner and pulled her very frizzy hair into a ponytail.

Hermione jogged lightly through the living room to the door. Her hand wrapped around the door's golden handle as she opened it. A dark male was standing there, wearing a black leather coat and a black eyepatch over his right eye.

"Hello," he said calmly. "are you Hermione Jean Granger?" She noticed that he was playing with his thumbs. She assumed he was nervous.

"Yes, I am." Hermione answered simply. A small look of relief swept over his features. He quickly covered it up however.

"My name is Nick Fury. I work for a place called S.H.I.E.L.D. May I come in?" Nick Fury asked. Hermione nodded and opened the door wider so that he could enter.

His dark boots echoed off the walls when he walked. She slowly shut the door and followed closely behind.

He then stopped at the kitchen counter and sat down at one of the three bar stools that she sat at the counter. Hermione walked to the other side of the counter, waiting for him to speak.

"Like I said before, my name is Nick Fury. The company I work for is called S.H.I.E.L.D. A man named Loki," He slid a folder in front of her. She opened it, containing a picture of who she assumed was Loki.

"stole a thing called a Tesseract from us." He pulled a picture for out of underneath the Loki picture. "We need to get it back, the world is in danger."

She studied the picture of Loki. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a differnent outfit that she had not exactly seen before. When she studied the picture a bit more closer, he seemed so familiar.

She shook her head at herself. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, now staring at the picture of the blue cube. "I don't exactly have a super power that can fix everyone's problem with just a snap."

Nick Fury shook his head. "We know about you, Ms. Granger. We're fully aware that you're a witch, and that is definitely a super power in our eyes. It's not every day you see a very brilliant witch with a very high IQ."

Hermione looked up at him and sighed. She was so confused. Wasn't there other Americans that could help him find this thing?

"Will I be the only one working to find it?" She questioned, setting the Tesseract photo aside. Fury shook his head 'no.'

"We have a team of very special people with very special abilities." Fury answered. " And by adding you on our team, would help our chances of winning."

"So, I'll be like a Muggle super hero then?" Hermione said, arching a brow at the man. He gave off a light chuckle.

"Only if you wish to be. So, will you become apart of our team?" Nick Fury came around to the other side of the counter. His dark brown eyes focused on her as his hand stuck out to her.

_Is this right? _Hermione asked herself. _Of course it is! I would be helping find something and that's it. _

Hermione grasped the darker man's hand and nodded. "I will."

Nick Fury smiled at her and continued to shake her hand. Little did she know what she just got herself mixed in with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **"So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers. Especially with one certain Avenger...

**Rating: **T for safety

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the Avengers

**Author's Note: **Here is the second chapter! I will learn how to make my chapters longer someday.. For now, this is going to have to do.

Hope you all enjoy! I'm excited to go on with this story :) I think it is going to be a good turn out.. ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_Hermione grasped the darker man's hand and nodded. "I will."_

_Nick Fury smiled at her and continued to shake her hand. Little did she know what she just got herself mixed in with._

Hermione sat inside a helicopter with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She lightly tapped her foot on the helicopter's floor.

"Impatient, Ms. Granger?" A woman's voice asked. Hermione looked up to see a curly red-head standing in front of her. She wore a red shirt with a black, leather jacket over it.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm a bit anxious, I guess.." The woman nodded and sat on a short row of chairs a few feet away from her.

"Natasha Romanova." The woman said simply, extending a hand. "Hermione Granger." Hermione said, shaking the extended hand.

"Well Granger, I assure you that you will come in handy through all of this madness." Natasha implied. Hermione lightly blushed and thanked her.

There was a few moments of silence until Hermione decided to break it. "Where exactly are we going?"

She gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure. Certainly not anywhere close to the ground." Hermione was about to ask what she meant until the helicopter gave a jolt.

"We're here." Natasha announced.

Hermione and Natasha stood from their seats. Natasha opened the helicopter's door with Hermione following closely behind.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around on what seemed to be a large hovercraft.

"We're on a thing called a Helicarrier. Just follow me, alright?" Natasha said. Hermione nodded and tugged on her light blue jumper.

The two girls walked inside of the Helicarrier. Hermione looked around on the inside. It looked like a very technological advanced Ministry of Magic. She had to admit, the place was very impressive.

"Ms. Granger." A man greeted. Hermione looked up to see Nick Fury once again. He wore the same thing as she wore a few days ago when he recruited her.

"Lovely to see you again." She greeted back. Fury nodded in agreement. He then turned to Natasha and spoke.

"If I could speak to you privately for a moment." She nodded and followed Fury out of the room and into another.

Hermione watched them retreat from the room. She leaned against a tall counter and watched the many workers work on their computers and other Muggle technology they had on board.

She sighed and tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. Was she doing the right thing? What about Harry and Ron? Hermione had written a letter to them before she left for Merlin knows how long.

_A letter isn't the same as seeing them in person though, Hermione... _Hermione thought sadly to herself.

"Ms. Granger?" A voice asked from behind her. She lightly jumped and spun around. A man wearing a suit and an ear piece in his right ear smiled at her.

"Sorry for scaring you." He apologized quickly. Hermione just smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment." He continued to beam at her.

"It's a pleasure to have you on board. It is very exciting to meet you in person." She rose a questioning brow at him.

"You know who I am?" She asked. He nodded. "I've been to the U.K a few times and once into the Wizarding world. A friend of mine since we were children was a wizard and he took me into a part of the Wizarding world.

I saw and article about you when I was there and I read it several times. You're a very brave hero, Hermione. I hope to know more about you sometime." Hermione smiled at his compliment. She was flattered that he knew who she was and what she did.

"Thank you, Mr-" "Agent Coulson. Feel free to call me Phil, though." He added. She smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Agent Coulson."

Agent Coulson continued to smile until he remembered why he was there. "I remembered I am here to introduce you to the fellow members of the team. If you could follow me, please."

Hermione nodded and followed Agent Coulson. The door slid opened, revealing a man wearing a white shirt with a light brown leather jacket ontop. Another man wearing a pair of glasses and a purple button up shirt stood there. They both wore a pair of plain blue jeans.

They both looked up from their work and watched as Hermione and Argent Coulson entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **"So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers. Especially with one certain Avenger...

**Rating: **T for safety

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the Avengers

**Author's Note: _SHORT CHAPTER! _**_Sorry! _I am SO behind on my other storys... Gah, coming back from Fall Break and not having the computer much is absolutely killing me. I apologize for in advance if I happen to ever hold off on this story.. Like I kind of am now...

Hope you enjoy! It probably isn't fantastic BUT it's better than nothing. Have a wonderful week! ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_Hermione nodded and followed Agent Coulson. The door slid opened, revealing a man wearing a white shirt with a light brown leather jacket on top. Another man wearing a pair of glasses and a purple button up shirt stood there. They both wore a pair of plain blue jeans._

_They both looked up from their work and watched as Hermione and Agent Coulson entered the room._

Hermione stood with her hands entertained in front of her. She waited for Agent Coulson to introduce her to the two men standing in front of her.

" , this is Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner." Coulson said with a smile, motioning his hands in the direction of the men.

The man with the purple button up shirt stepped forward. He grasped her hand and shook it. "Bruce Banner. I'm a fan of your intelligence. I may not be a wizard or know much about it, but I am impressed."

Hermione smiled and shook his hand back. "Thank you. I am also a fan of your theory's. You're a very clever man, Dr. Banner."

Bruce lightly smiled at her and released her hand. Steve Rogers, she assumed that's who she was, turned to her and shook her hand.

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger." Hermione couldn't help but be thankful that the man wasn't complimenting her on her wizardry of any of her traits like several others had before.

"Lovely to meet you, also. Please, call me Hermione. I've been called Miss too many times today." Steve chuckled and nodded.

"You have my word."

Agent Coulson cleared his throat, causing the three newly introduced members to turn towards him.

"Director Fury would like a word with you, Hermione and Cap." Coulson gave them direction to where Fury was located. When he was finished, she and Steve nodded and headed through the door.

They walked in silence for the moment. Their shoes clanged against the metal floor.

"So if I may ask, why did Agent Coulson call you Cap?" Hermione asked, trying her best not to make the question sound rude or demanding.

Steve sighed. "It's a bit of a long story. It-it's just like a nickname I used to be called." He said, shrugging. Hermione nodded and looked over at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Cap stands for captain, correct?" She asked, walking through the next door. He swallowed and nodded. "What's the other part after it? Usually Muggles-"

"Woah." Steve said, laughing slightly. "Muggles? Either I've been frozen for longer than I thought or you've created new slang."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. Her curly brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Muggles is a wizarding term. A Muggle is a nonmagical person. I assure you that you are not missing out on any new slang."

He smiled and nodded. Hermione then spoke again. "You never did answer my question."

"It's Captain. Captain America."

"America? Why-"

His voice quickly cut through her's like a knife. "Director Fury." He stated. "You called us?"

Fury turned and scanned to the both of them.

"I've told you both about Loki and his doings." They both nodded. "He is now in Germany doing God knows what."

Hermione swallowed hard. It was obvious what Fury's next words were going to be. She bit her lip as he said them out loud.

"Suit up, the both of you. You're both up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **"So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers. Especially with one certain Avenger...

**Rating: **T for safety

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the Avengers

**Author's Note: **SO here you have it! The next update! I don't have much to say so please enjoy! ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_Hermione swallowed hard. It was obvious what Fury's next words were going to be. She bit her lip as he said them out loud._

_"Suit up, the both of you. You're both up."_

Hermione didn't have a suit of any kind, so she changed into new clothing. She continued to wear regular Muggle jeans but she wore a soft, rosy pink shirt. A denim jumper that was buttoned half way up covered the shirt.

The wind blew in her hair as she boarded the helicopter. Steve Rogers was already boarded, sitting comfortably in one of the rows of seats. He was wearing his famous Captain America suit she had seen in a playing card of Coulson's. Hermione casually took a seat in the last chair of the tiny row.

Her foot tapped against the floor. She was actually somewhat nervous. It reminded her when she was about to go into battle not to long ago...

_"Harry," Hermione said hesitantly. "I-I don't know if I can fight." She stopped in her tracks and watched Harry swallow while nodding._

_"I know, Hermione. I completely understand how you feel. But we have to, Mione'." Harry touched her shoulder. "Without fighting, all we're doing is forgeiting. We can't let Voldemort win. We need you. The whole Wizarding World needs you."_

_Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. She managed to force a small smile and continued walking with her two friends._

"Nervous?" She heard Steve ask. Hermione shrugged. She didn't want to admit that she actually was.

"This isn't my first battle." Steve's eyes widened slightly. She saw that he was about to ask until Natasha spoke up first.

"Granger, Rogers, we're here. Loki seems to be having a talk with the people here. They're all kneeling and I can already tell something is going to go wrong."

Steve nodded and quickly hopped out of the helicopter. His shield was drawn and he saved an elderly man's life.

Hermione heard Loki taunt Steve. Steve said something back as she slid out from the helicopter and swiftly took out her wand.

"Loki, drop the weapon anc stand down." Hermione heard Natasha say. He used his staff which a blue ray nearly hit the side of the helicopter.

She quickly went to battle mode. First, Steve and Loki fought, When they briefly parted, she watched as Loki's eyes ran over her. He rose a brow.

"Fighting magic with magic? Ah, I don't think-" Before he could finish, the shield Steve had carried was now causing him to fly back. He quickly rose and pointed his staff at him.

A blue ray shot out from the tip of the staff. "Protego!" Hermione yelled, her wand pointing at him. The blue ray reversed and hit him instead. She cast a quick glance at Steve who looked very surprised. She gave him a bit of a smile before Loki got to his feet again.

Hermione heard music playing from the helicopter. She looked up and saw something flying towards them. A man wearing an armor suit.

He hit the ground, causing Loki to fall back and her to slightly stumble. Steve and Hermione stood on the opposite sides of him. Loki lifted his hands in surrender.

"Stark." Steve said, breathlessly.

"Cap."

Hermione glanced at the two and at Loki. She walked towards to him and bent down to his leve. Her wand still out, she performed a spell that bound his hands together.

"You know this shall not hold me for long." He spoke softly and a bit slyly, his eyes looking up at hers. Hermione studied his eyes, they were so familar.

She then rolled her eyes. "It's better that Muggle handcuffs."

Hermione stood and turned to the two men who were eyeing each other. She sighed and grabbed Loki's arm, helping him stand.

Steve and the man Steve addressed as Stark grabbed both of his arms and guided him into the helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **"So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers. Especially with one certain Avenger...

**Rating: **T for safety

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the Avengers

**Author's Note: **So now the regular laptop I use is broken due to water spilling.. There would've been an update yesterday but everyone was stealing my sister's laptop.. Well, at least there is an update today!:D

See you all next week!~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_Hermione stood and turned to the two men who were eyeing each other. She sighed and grabbed Loki's arm, helping him stand._

_Steve and the man Steve addressed as Stark grabbed both of his arms and guided him into the helicopter._

Loki sat on one of the helicopter's chairs while Stark and Steve stood. Hermione decided to sit down, not bothering to get in between the men's bickering.

As Steve and Stark argued, the helicopter gave a strong jolt. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed. Hermione looked over at Loki and saw his eyes looking around a bit frantically.

"What?" Steve asked. "Afraid of a little thunder and lightning?"

"Not afraid," he responded. "I'm just not entirely fond of what comes afterward."

As if on cue, a large bang was heard on the roof. Hermione quickly drew out her wand. The top of the roof was torn and a man wearing some type of armor and a red cape came through.

"Brother." Was all he said. He took Loki by the arm and they both exited through the roof.

They all stood there in silence for a moment. They were all in a bit of shock of what event just occurred.

"We need a plan." Steve said, breaking the silence. "We can't just attack-"

"Here is the plan," Tony started. The back of the helicopter opened. "attack." Stark pushed a button on his suit of armor which caused his iron mask to appear. He jumped out of the helicopter while using the jets he built in his hands and feet.

Hermione glanced over at Steve and saw him picking up a parachute. She thought about grabbing one too, but realized that she had the advantage of a wand.

"Do you need one?" Steve asked, holding the parachute to her. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"No, I'll be alright." She held up her wand. "I have a wand."

Hermione watched as he briefly nodded and said something about being safe.

She thanked him and braced herself for a jump. 1...Hermione counted._ 2..._ What would Harry and Ron say if they saw me now? 3...

Hermione ran and jumped out of the helicopter with her wand tightly gripped in her hand, which caused her knuckles to turn white.

The wind sharply hit her face as she fell. She could hear the wind rushing in her ears and hitting her clothing.

The ground became more and more closer into view. Hermione pointed her wand out in front of her.

"Aresto Momentum!" Hermione spoke. Her body floated a few inches above the ground for a moment until it hit the hard ground.

A groan escaped her lips. She placed her hands on the ground and stood up a bit shakily. She mentally wished that magic was a bit less painful.

Hermione fumbled with her wand, getting another tight grip on the piece of wood. "Lumos."

The tip of her wand light a blue light. It shone brightly in the darkness. She slowly walked forward, listening to every single sound around her.

Hermione had only gotten a few feet before hearing several loud crashes. It sounded as if trees were falling from their stumps.

She lightly jogged to where the noise was coming from. A few moments later, she saw a bright light.

Covering her eyes with her sleeve, she saw the man with the hammer and the red cape. He was fighting Stark.

Hermione watched as the man swung his hammer around, lighting summoning from the sky.

He was about to strike Stark with it before Hermione spoke the spell that she had only used a few moments ago.

"Aresto Momentum!" The lightning froze in its place, causing Stark to move away quick enough and the man with the cape eye's to widen at her.

"Magic." He murmured. The lighting hit the ground, causing each of them to stumble backwards a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **"So, will you be apart of our team?" Nick Fury asked, his hand extended. Hermione grasped it and nodded. "I will." Hermione joins the Avengers. Little does she know that fate has so much for her in America with the Avengers. Especially with one certain Avenger...

**Rating: **T for safety

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the Avengers

**Author's Note: **THis chapter is short. I'm sorry but.. it just happened. I'm trying to fit in not to many stuff so I don't overload but not to little so you'll die...

I hope you liked it though! I hated not getting to write in Thor's name since Hermione doesn't know him yet...

See you next week! Love you all~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Aresto Momentum!" The lightning froze in its place, causing Stark to move away quick enough and the man with the cape eye's to widen at her._

_"Magic." He murmured. The lighting hit the ground, causing each of them to stumble backwards a bit._

When the lighting had hit the ground, the man with the cape re-swung his hammer into the air. Lighting once again struck in the sky and the clouds swirled. Hermione was ready to stop him, but he was too fast.

The lighting hit Stark, causing him to fly far backwards. Hermione shook her head. Didn't this 'lightning man' know that lightning would just boost the power?

She watched as Stark shakily stood. Hermione assumed her was aware of the strong electrical boost he had just got.

The laser of blue light answered her question. He lifted his right hand and a laser of blue light came bursting through. The light hit the man in the cape causing him to fly backwards.

However, the man wearing the cape swiftly landed on his feet. Hermione looked up to the sky, praying to Merlin that Steve would get down here soon.

After the two managed to knock over a tree, Hermione decided that it was her turn to join in.

The man and Stark charged at each other. Thor rose his hammer and was about to hit Stark with it. She quickly rose her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

He flew back and she could tell that Steve was smirking under his mask. The man hit a tree but managed to quickly pull himself together. He started to charge at her as she rose her wand once again.

Suddenly, a round object hit the man on the chest, causing him to stumble. Hermione looked over to see Steve standing on a rock.

"About time." She muttered under her breath.

"Put down the hammer." Steve instructed. The man slightly scoffed at him. "You want me to put the hammer down?" He yelled angrily at him.

The man jumped high in the air, his hammer held tightly in his right hand. Steve rose his shield and crouched down.

A loud noise like a gong rang. A ray of light flashed and a harsh wind blew. Hermione flew on her stomach. Her wand inches away.

All went silent. She could hear footsteps coming to her direction. A man stood in front of her, a hand reached out.

"Need help?" Hermione recognized it as Steve's voice. She nodded and grasped on the outstretched had. She supressed a loud groan as the pain hit her.

"Accio wand." She said, holding out her free hand. The wood rose from the ground and into her free hand.

Hermione realized she was still holding Steve's hand and quickly let go. She thanked him and he gave her a smile. "You're welcome."

She heard Stark walk next to them. He pressed a button that removed his mask and extended a hand.

"I think it's about time I introduce myself. Tony Stark." The man said somewhat breathlessly. Hermione gave him a slight smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Tony nodded and swallowed hard. Tony looked up to a high cliff to where Loki was sitting. Hermione and Steve's eyes followed.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked, pulling her jumper closer around her.

"We get Thor and get Loki down. I'm assuming that your magic could help?" Steve eyed her wand pocket. She sighed but nodded.

Hermione took out her wand from her pocket and looked over at the two men. Tony and Steve were both watching her. She sighed once again and thought of a spell to get the demigod down.


End file.
